One event changes lives
by cityinrain
Summary: This is a series of one shot events with the same characters as Settled I think not! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**If you haven't read Settled I think not basically Amanda Rollins had a child as a teenager called Kimberly and Kimberly has found her, I would recommend reading settled I think not so you understand but, Cullum was her foster brother. Ill will post the link or settled I think not at the bottom.**

The young blonde woke up hand cuffed to a bench in a dark hallway. She looked around and saw bars on the windows and gaps in the wall why they were bars? There was another girl cuffed to a bench across from her "take it your a cop kid?" The young blonde nodded "me too, well my dad was, who's your cop parent?" "Amanda Rollins she works SVU" the young blonde needed out of here and she needed help "do you know Olivia Benson?" The other blonde haired girl asked "yeah she works with my mom she's looked after me in the past" "my dad used to work with her" the other blonde haired girl looked round at the footsteps of the man walking down the hall.

"Kathleen Stabler your free to go" the other blonde haired girl stood and had her cuffs taken off her by the cop "hey dad her mom works with liv" the tall man looked down at the young blonde "your mom works with liv?" She could see how lost he felt, it looked like he had wanted more with liv "yeah my mom is detective Amanda Rollins she works in SVU" the man didn't know what to say or do, he just looked at the young blonde. He turned to the guard "has she had her phone call?" "Not yet sir I was waiting till she woke up, she came in with no personal possessions" the tall man looked down at the young blonde who was cuffed to the bench "I'll ring your mom" he said before walking away. The other blond haired girl turned to wave before she left the hallway.

Olivia sat at her desk working through some paper work. "Is Amanda Rollins here?" The desk guy asked "no she's out at the moment but I'll take it" in walked a tall man and a blonde haired girl walked to liv "liv it's been so long" she looked up at the blonde "Kathleen?" "We're here because I've just picked her up from central and Amanda Rollins daughter was there, lost all person possessions I said I'd ring her mom" the brown haired detective didn't know what to say or do "you just disappeared didn't return any of my texts or calls or emails why el?" As hard as it was for him he was here for a reason "look liv I just came to let someone know someone needs to go pick up Amanda's kid that's all... Kathleen time to go" and they walked off "el! Wait! El!" She yelled but he didn't turn around, he was dying to turn around and run to the brown haired detective and explain everything but he couldn't he had a wife and kids and he couldn't do that to them. Her perfume smelt the same, she still wore the one he bought her for Christmas one year.

Olivia walked into the bathrooms and cried for seemed like hours when she ran out of tears she washed her face. "Shit Kimberly" she pulled out her cell "Amanda someone has rang for you erm Kimberly's In central booking I'm going to head down now and see what's going on" "I'll be right there" the blonde detective answered.

"What's up?" Fin asked "Kimberly's in central booking" she said confused. Fin and Amanda drove to central booking and were met my Olivia.

They walked in and found the young blonde cuffed to a bench the blonde detective was furious "what the hell did you do?" She yelled at the young blonde "nothing mom I was going to get you some food and bring it to work and then some cop arrested me for some outstanding warrant" "what happened last time you were arrested for an outstanding warrant?!" the blonde detective yelled, Olivia and fin came over with a uniformed officer the blonde detective turned to him "sorry about this officer, what is she in for?" The older looking man looked down at the young blonde "assaulting a police officer" Olivia stepped in "when?" "Yesterday the officer was Cullum Torres" fin stepped in "hell she never lay a finger on him I was there" the next thing they heard was the blonde detective erupt "CALLUM CAME NEAR YOU AND YOU DIDN'T CALL ME" fin pulled the blonde detective away.

Olivia sorted everything out explained everything and agreed to take responsibility for the blonde and she was released they got into the car "mom I'm sorry nothing happened fin was with me" the young blonde tried to explain "it's true man I thought she was going to kill him when she saw him standing outside Central Park all she did was get in his face a little" "and let me guess you just stood there" "nah I let her say her bit then I pulled her away."

The drove in silence the young blonde choosing to ride with liv which felt like the safest option right now "your mom just got scared she'll cool down wanna go get ice cream?" The young blonde nodded starting to cry "hey don't cry you know after what happened in Huston she's more careful with you" they pulled up at the ice cream place liv texted Amanda "she's upset and a bit shaken up I'm taking her for ice cream" she didn't get a reply.

They walked into the ice cream place and there was Eliot "he's fucking everywhere today" she thought she'd said in her head "who?" The young blonde asked shit shit shit "the man who you met this morning who came and got us, he used to be my partner" "oh" the young blonde replied. They moved through the shop the brown haired detective hoping he wouldn't see them then a blonde girl came up to them "hey see someone sprung you?" The young blonde turned around to see the girl from this morning "hey I'm Kathleen" she said "Kimberly" the young blonde said "you shouldn't be proud of having to be sprung Kathleen" Olivia added "liv I'm not hey what you doing here?" "We're just grabbing ice cream, cheer her up" liv smiled at the young blonde. Before they knew it they were standing in line with Eliot talking to them too.

"Thanks for getting my mom" the young blonde thanked the tall man "hey no problem" liv had a million questions but none came through her lips she was stunned at just how well the young blonde had bonded with Eliot and Kathleen. "Hey liv why don't we leave the kids in line and we find a table?" Before liv could answer she was being pulled away to look for a table. They found a table and sat down "god liv I've missed you, anyway what you doing with a-Amanda's? Kid I think they said her name was" he asked trying to remember Amanda's name "she didn't want to ride with her mom so I said I'd take her she's a really good kid el" she said looking over at the two blondes who were stood in the line talking "she seems pretty good what was she in central for?" "Assaulting a police officer -she saw the look on Elliot's face- the police officer was her foster brother who assaulted her before Amanda could get custody" she said whispering the last part "oh" "hell she's come a long way, helps out at the precinct whenever she is off, she brings us food, we taught her how to do some paper work and she doesn't mind hell she makes us coffee whenever she comes in such a sweet kid. But she hasn't had it easy lost her family in a house fire, assaulted by her foster brother, nearly abducted by her biological father, found out her biological father is in the Irish mob. She lived in Huston for a while with the marshals" Eliot just looked at the brown haired detective then at the young blonde "Yeah el she's tough."

The two blondes stood in the line talking about everything, what is was like to have a cop parent, favourite bands, hobbies just everything, they got to the front of the line liv had asked for chocolate so she ordered 2 chocolate and the other blonde ordered one chocolate and one mint choc, they collected their orders and went and sat at the table. Liv could see the young blonde was happier but things were still awkward between liv and el. The two blondes continued talking.

They all finished up and went their separate ways the young blondes exchanged numbers. The young blonde and Olivia got into livs car "think you made a friend there" the young blonde smiled "she is really nice but do we have to go back? can you not just drop me at the apartment? Moms still going to be mad" the young blonde really didn't want to face her mother "you'll have to face her sooner or later" liv stated the young blonde knew this to be true but didn't feel like facing her mother now. "I will talk to her just not now, please drop me home?" The young blonde almost wined, liv knew this feeling all too well "fine but you gotta promise me you'll talk to her in the morning, she might not get out till late" "fine" the young blonde said.

Liv dropped the young blonde off at Amanda's apartment and made sure she got inside okay and headed back to the precinct.

She arrived back at the precinct "where's Kimberly?" Amanda asked as soon as liv was through the door "she was scared and upset so I took her for ice cream then she begged me to take her home so she's in your apartment" "was she really upset?" The blonde detective asked feeling guilty "yeah she was crying a bit in the car" Amanda started to well up liv came over to her seeing only fin was around "after what happened in Huston I can't take the risk and I know what he did to her I just over reacted" "look you have right to, just tell her all this I'm sure she'll be fine and anyway she made a friend in booking who we saw at the ice cream place" "really?" The blonde detective asked "yeah Elliot's daughter Kathleen they really seemed to hit it off" "you saw el?" Fin asked alarmed "yeah but I'll explain later... Look Amanda you's both feel lousy about what happened I'm sure me and fin can handle all this -fin nodded- why don't you go home and talk this all out?" The blonde detective nodded and left.

**Hope you all liked this little fic I know Elliot is isn't everyone's favourite character but I really hoped you liked it! **

**The link for settled I think not is: **

s/8878061/1/Settled-I-think-not


	2. Chapter 2

"I got you" the young blonde whispered in fins ear as they entered the old run down record building, fin nodded he hating taking Kimberly into situations like this but she was all that was at the station this cold January morning.

The proceeded into the building there was a bang and a smoke can went off a hand came over the young blondes mouth she tried to scream but nothing came out she quickly blacked out and the last thing she remembered was hearing fin shouting her name.

The young blonde opened her eyes she looked around it looked like a recording studio she tried to free her hands but they were tied she could feel something nipping her neck and her feet felt wet she looked down to see her feet in a bucket of water. "Keep clam and everything will be alright, don't and you'll be fried like the criminals you put away" Kimberly struggled again in the chair "I will fry you" she heard in a deep voice, where was this coming from? She felt sick and blacked out.

The next time she woke up a voice recording was playing. "I'm sorry manda there was a bang and a smoke can, I searched through the smoke but I couldn't find her manda I'm sorry!" The young blonde heard fin crying as he pleaded "fin you should never of taken her! She's a kid for god sake!" She could hear how cross her mother was "manda I don't know what to do" she could hear fin crying "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! FIN YOU CAN GET OUT THERE AND LOOK FOR HER!" "Manda I'm sorry" this played on loop after the third time she still couldn't work out how he got this recording or when it was recorded or how long she's been here or where fin was.

Whoever the deep voice belonged to could see the look on her face "your causing a lot tension at work this was recorded when fin got back after losing you" the voice mocked there was a few moments of silence "now I'm going to put your mom on don't make any stupid moves I can still shock you" she heard a phone ring the her mother's panicked voice "hello" "mom!" The young blonde screamed "Kimberly thank god where are you?" "I don't know but I hear busses and cars and" the line went dead and I painful shock cursed through her veins the young blonde cried out in pain "I said nothing stupid so no more phone calls for you, your mom sounded pretty worried but don't worry she'll be here soon" "DON'T HURT MY MOM" the young blonde yelled "oh I won't hurt your mom physically" the voiced mocked the young blonde started crying smoke came through the door and she blacked out.

"Did you get a hit on that?!" The blonde Detective yelled fin was an emotional wreck at his desk liv answered "no it was too short sorry, we'll find her" the blonde detective left the precinct she couldn't be in there with fin. She was so angry, frustrated and just out right mad she couldn't drive home she'd probably kill someone, she punched the wall by the precinct. She started walking.

She arrived at her apartment to find jimmy sat in the hall way he ran to her. He knew when she was so angry it usually didn't end well or it ending with her justifying her actions the next morning. He hugged her "Marco and Luke are out looking for her" the blonde detective pushed him up against the wall and started kissing him she needed any form of physical contact even if she knew it wouldn't last. She was still kissing him he noticed she was crying and pushed her back she whimpered feeling rejected "I'm not stopping I just need to make sure you really want this" the blonde marshals phone received a text detailing how to get to the run down record building along with a picture of the young blonde then at the bottom of the text "come alone or I will fry her" she turned to jimmy "I gotta go don't follow me please jimmy just stay here" she could see his concern as she ran out of the building ran to the precinct and hopped in her car and drove to the abandoned record building.

The blonde detective entered the building yelling her daughter's name then she received a text "room 4" she scrambled around the building till she found room 4 she entered she could see Kimberly through the glass she looked like she was in so much pain she stepped towards the glass "take another step and I will fry her" she heard she stood there frozen. "Now detective Rollins pick up the remote on the chair" she did as she was told and picked up the remote "right when the lights in the room go off press the button" "why? tell me what it does! I won't harm my daughter" "I doesn't do anything but if you don't press it I will fry your daughter" she heard in a deep voice the lights went off she couldn't press the button for fear of what it would do, she heard her daughter scream this was the most painful thing she had ever heard. "Now press the button" she heard the tears didn't stop her daughter was crying the blonde detective was up against the glass the lights came on "detective you have 3 seconds to press the button or I will" three seconds passed she couldn't harm her own daughter the lights went off and she heard her daughter scream this time it was longer she felt so bad she couldn't stop what was happening her daughter was getting hurt.

After the second wave of pain the young blonde blacked out.

Then the blonde detective heard two gun shots then "it's safe go get your daughter sorry I took so long" he heard in an unfamiliar voice, she carefully opened the door Kimberly was unconscious she pulled out her walkie "I NEED A BUS TO THIS LOCATION NOW!" She disconnected the wires attached to her daughter and lifted her out of the bucket and cradled her on the floor. 10 minutes later liv and a bus turned up liv ran to them she placed two fingers on Kimberly's neck and took her pulse it was slow Amanda had such a tight hold on her daughter the paramedics could barely help the young blonde.

"Amanda you have to let her go so they need to help her" Amanda released her daughter liv took over and lifted Kimberly onto the gurney she helped Amanda up and into the ambulance.

**This was inspired after watching an episode of SVU late at night where Olivia got abducted and the look Annie gave jimmy in an episode of chase.**

*****no copyright intended*****

**Hope you are liking the one shots let me know?**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey sorry I know I said I'd get you from college but were swamped I'm going to send my son Ken to come get you, I'll send you a picture of him don't leave with anyone else" the young blonde read the text under her desk from fin then a picture came through of a tall coloured man who looked nice.

"Kimberly are you paying attention!" The lecture yelled the young blonde locked her phone and answered "yeah sorry family problems" family problems when your a cop kid works every time the lecture looked at her and instantly felt guilty a million thoughts ran through her head has her mother died? Has something happened? "If you need to leave feel free" the lecture says trying to make it up to the young blonde "I'm good" the young blonde answered the lecture continued with her lecture on the law of forensic science.

She was sitting next to one of her friends in the class Jack he always looked after her made extra notes if she wasn't in, picked her up if she was running late and made excuses if she couldn't make it. The lecture ended and the two walked out she got a text from fin "ken says 10 minutes in the parking lot" she read she replied "thanks" jack just looked at her "fin can't come get me so his son is picking me up" she explained jack walked her to the parking lot they talked about the work and the homework he waited till ken arrived before leaving.

Jack left the young blonde with the coloured man who went by ken. Ken got out of the car the young blonde pulled up the picture fin had sent her just to confirm it was him. It was. He walked up to her "hey Kimberly my dad sent me to get you" he said trying to take her bag which looked too heavy for the young blonde, Kimberly let go of the bag and ken placed it in the car.

There was someone else in the car? Ken saw the young blonde look at his partner "sorry this is my partner Alejandro" the young blonde nodded she hopped into the car "nice to meet you both" she politely said, it was nice to meet some of fins family.

Alejandro looked at ken "she's adorable" he mouthed, the young blonde checked her phone ken mouthed back "I know" he started the car "dad said you like ice cream want to go get some?" Ken asked "yes please" the young blonde confirmed "okay you better text him" ken said the young blonde pulled out her cell and texted fin "going for ice cream with ken be back a bit later" "okay be good" fin texted back he was glad the two were bonding.

They pulled up at the ice cream place and went inside "hey what would you like?" Alejandro asked the young blonde "anything I like chocolate, mint chocolate anything chocolatly" the young blonde joked she was secretly testing the two men. "Okay you two go find a table and I'll order" Alejandro said ken nodded "come on Kimberly" he tugged the young blonde with him. They found a table quite quickly and sat down it was like an awkward silence Kimberly thought she better break the ice "I like Alejandro and your just like your fin said" she smiled "well if he told you anything about me I'm screwed" he laughed "what you studying at college?" Ken asked "forensics and law and I'm thinking about picking up sport too" the young blonde replied "wow got some brains on you there kid" the young blonde blushed.

They talked for a while till Alejandro came back with the ice cream he wasn't taking any chances and texted fin for advice on ice cream choices fin said triple chocolate with a scoop of mint was her favourite and that's what he ordered. He placed the ice cream down on the table and sat next to ken eagerly awaiting the verdict on what he ordered the young blonde "wow my favourite" the young blonde said tucking into the ice cream Alejandro smiled at ken. They talked for a while ken had already been filled in on what to ask, what not to ask and what were no go areas and he felt comfortable with the young blonde she seemed just like fin had said smart, likes to test people and strong.

They finished up the ice cream and headed back to the car the young blonde was stuffed if I continue like this I won't fit into my jeans soon she thought to herself. Ken kept his word drove straight to the precinct and they both escorted her to fins desk. Fin had his head stuck in paper work he looked up as they came to his desk "hey enjoy the ice cream?" The young blonde nodded and smiled. "Thanks for getting her I really appreciate it" fin thanked the two men "no bother ever needs us to do it again I would love to" Alejandro smiled ken nodded "seriously anytime" ken smiled at the young blonde.

The two men left Kimberly she stole her mom's desk opposite fins "how was it?" Fin asked nervously "good I really like them they are really nice" she smiled taking a pile of paper work from fin to get started on "I'm glad you like them, it's well known I wasn't father of the year especially when he came out" fin admitted "I like them both they passed all my tests too" she smiled fin knew she would test them "common what did you do?" Fin asked "gave him options for my ice cream and I know he rang you for help, they didn't leave me in the line and never ignored me at the table so they win" she joked "I'm glad they passed your tests, so you wouldn't mind if they picked you up if I couldn't make it?" Fin asked "nope I like them" she smiled "right do you want to get out here tonight?" She asked fin nodded. "I'll do moms and then we can get out here when she gets back from her meeting" "deal" fin said pulling out a packet of red vines and handed them to her, he knew they were favourite. She opened the packet and put it in the middle and started the paper work.


	4. Chapter 4

The young blonde awoke a searing pain in her stomach she fully opened her eyes her head was pounding. It was cold, why was it cold? she moved her hand and brought it to her face it was coated in white snow the pain in her stomach intensified she wiped her stomach and brought it to her face it was dripping with a red liquid and she blacked out.

She awoke with someone shaking her "hey young girl wake up" she heard she slowly opened her eyes a tall pale lady with dark curly hair stood above her "can you hear me?" She asked the young blonde moaned and shot up the dark haired lady pushed her back down and laid a blanket over her "my name is Lindsey boxer please don't try to move an ambulance is on its way" the only thing she could think was how she got there? What even happened?

Lindsey gave her a drink of water she was so thankful but she wanted her mom "where's my mom?" "I'm not sure I can ring her or where she works" Lindsey said calmly "she works Manhattan SVU" the young blonde blacked out.

The next time she awoke was when something sharp was being jabbed into her hand she flinched "hey your alright it's just a paramedic there just putting a drip in" Lindsey said stroking the young blondes forehead. "I got through to someone called cragen he said there on their way but it might take them some time" Lindsey explained "where am I?" The young blonde asked "were just outside Vancouver" "how did I get to Canada?" The young blonde asked confused "I'm not sure." "Right we need to move you into the ambulance were going to be really careful so don't worry sweetie" she heard from behind her the young blonde starting fighting the restraints Lindsey tried to calm her but nothing worked then she felt a liquid go the through her drip and she fell asleep.

Cragen, Olivia, Amanda and fin arrived at the hospital to find Kimberly cuffed to a bed Amanda erupted they had been told it was possible she may have been assaulted and now her daughter was cuffed to a bed! Had they ever had a victim in here! Amanda went at straight in and removed the cuffs much to the doctor's dismay. A dark haired woman came in "you must her mother?" The dark haired lady asked "yes Amanda Rollins Manhattan SVU" she extended her arm seeing the badge on the other women hip "Lindsey boxer homicide She lucky to be alive, she was the only one in the whole field that was" the dark haired women explained "what do you mean?" The blonde detective asked "we are investigating a string of homicides where a group of people are killing and left in a field none have ever been alive before she is the first" the dark haired women explained

The young blonde moaned "Sweetie how you feeling?" She looked over to see her mother "mom" the young blonde said relived the blonde detective hugged her daughter the young blonde flinched from the pain "I'm sorry sweetie how does your stomach feel?" "Bad" was all the young blonde could reply through the pain she was surprised she hasn't thrown up yet. "I'm sorry sweetie do you know what happened?" The young blonde shook her head "from what we can work out you were taken a few days ago from a college trip do you remember going on the trip?" The blonde detective asked the young blonde shook her head "it's okay I'm sure it will come back in time" the blonde detective said rubbing her daughters arm.

"Where's Lindsey?" The young blonde asked "can you remember her?" The blonde detective asked the young blonde nodded "she's here I'll go get her" the blonde detective rose and came back with Lindsey boxer "hey how you feeling?" The dark haired women asked "bad" "hey I'm sure it will get better, you have attracted a lot of attention you know we have marshals on their way down to help with the investigation as soon as your name was mentioned they said they'd be right there" the young blonde smiled "jimmy?" The young blonde asked the two women nodded "I don't feel to good" the young blonde said and blacked out.

The blonde detective used this opportunity to update the team she walked out of the room "she's fine doesn't remember a thing not even going on the trip I'm going to ring her friend see if he knows what happened but she's in a lot of pain" the blonde detective explained "she's lucky manda" fin said knowing the extent of the this case "do we have anything?" Liv asked "not that I know of Lindsay said she didn't even know she was in Canada when she found her" "well Amanda go be with your daughter we'll try and work on some of this make your friends job a little easier" cragen assured.

A few hours later jimmy, marco and Luke came up to the glass the blonde waved them in, they entered and were immediately greeted by Lindsay the guys politely greeted Lindsey and went straight to the blonde detective "hey boots how she doing?" Jimmy asked "she's in a lot of pain they said she'll probably sleep a lot for the next few days" "does she remember anything?" Marco asked "no not even going on the trip" "alright thanks boots text us if anything changes will ya? And tell her were here for her day or night?" Jimmy turned to leave "where you staying?" The blonde detective didn't know "don't think we sorted it out yet I might have to stay here tonight" "alright if you do let me know if not we have an extra bed if you need it and tell your fin we booked them rooms too" "thanks jimmy" the blonde detective smiled as the guys left. Lindsey looked strangely possessive.

"Alright how do you know them?" Lindsey asked, "Used to date jimmy" Lindsay looked shocked but she understood something "now I know why we're getting this extra man power, you used to date a marshal? Is she his daughter?" "no she's not his, he is like a father to her though" "but your not dating him now?" Lindsay was probing "no" the blonde detective didn't want Lindsay to go digging and find out about her being a marshal this was about her daughter and nothing more. She pulled out her cell "marshals booked you guys rooms with them it's on them so I would take them! Can you do a check on Lindsey boxer she's probing and seems more interested in me than the case and she hasn't left us alone once think she's in this too deep?" She texted fin making sure Lindsey didn't see her text she looked up at Lindsey "I'm just texting my team to let them know the bed situation" Lindsey nodded she got a text back from fin "hey thank them from us and yeah I'll get munch to run some checks you never know she could just be hitting on you ;)" she laughed at the text Lindsey looked at her "just fin, he always makes me feel better" she smiled and texted back "I hope not or this could get awkward."

Fin read the texts and told liv and cragen what was going on and that for Amanda's safety he was going to head back to the hospital and they even agreed this could be a good idea they didn't know much about this detective and they didn't fully trust her. Fin headed back to the hospital and made a point to kiss her on the check in front of Lindsey who Immediately got up "I'll go get some coffee" she said leaving as soon as she was gone the blonde detective turned to fin "thank god your here she hasn't stopping asking me personal questions in over an hour" fin chuckled "this is not funny fin!" She said hitting him in the arm "you should of seen the look on her face when I was taking to the guys thought she was going to eat them or something" fin couldn't help but laugh at his partner who was terrified of another detective "please tell me your staying?" The blonde detective asked fin nodded "can't leave you alone with her can I? Especially considering how scared you are of her" he laughed he still couldn't get over his partner "have you never had unwanted attention before?" Fin joked "well yeah but I normally flash my badge and they run who needs birth control when you have a badge right?" she joked fin laughed "doesn't work on other cops though" she joked fin was crying laughing he had never seen Amanda like this and it was too funny.

They saw Lindsey at the door and immediately quietened fin still trying to calm himself when she handed him a coffee "so you two? Partners?" She asked "yeah for what now 2/3 year's ish?" Amanda asked fin "yeah she's the only partner that can keep up with me I've had a fare few in the past but non have come close to manda mean as a team were pretty tight knit" fin felt the need to make everything clear to this women "hey did you tell her about the guys?" Fin encouraged "yeah I met them" Lindsey said not sounding to happy. "There great, good with Kimberly or as they call her little boots they always make sure they are involved in her life they came to her parent teacher meetings when she was starting college" fin was shutting down everything he loved her and so did jimmy they both knew how each other felt but didn't want to upset anyone so they decided to be sivel. Fin saw the look on Lindsey's face.

Kimberly moaned fin grabbed her arm she pulled away "Kimberly it's me fin" he soothed "mom I want my mom" she cried "I'm here sweetie" the blonde detective said stroking her daughter's hair "mom what happened?" The young blonde asked "do you not remember earlier?" They needed to know the extent of her head injury the blonde detective gave her a sip of water "yeah I'm in Canada you said I came on a college trip and someone took me from the trip and I remember waking up cold and a pain in my stomach then a dark haired lady talking to me I think her name was Lindsey" Lindsey was frantically scribbling this all down. "It's fine sweetie at least you remember what happened earlier how's your stomach?" The blonde detective asked "it hurts but it doesn't feel as bad as earlier" the blonde detective smiled "jimmy came round earlier you were asleep he said if you need him call" "they came all the way from Huston?" The young blonde asked "yeah they want to help catch who hurt you" "do you think they'd mind if I rang them? I want jimmy" the nurse came in "only two people could one of you leave and Kimberly I need to change the dressing soon but your next does of pain meds will be ready in a few minutes" the nurse left Lindsey got up "I'll go see if I can help anyone" the two nodded as soon as the door closed fin turned to her "she's totally hitting on you" fin joked "not the time fin" she turned to Kimberly "of course sweetie do you want to talk to them or shall I?" "Let me?" the young blonde asked "of course" she dialled the phone and handed it to the young blonde.

"Hey boots what's up?" She heard in jimmy's softer work voice "it's me" the young blonde said weakly "hey little boots let me put you on speaker we're in the car" she waited a few seconds the she heard Marco "hey little boots how you feeling?" "I'm feeling better it doesn't hurt as much" "I'm glad are you okay though?" She heard jimmy this time "yeah I just wanted to ring to let you know, mom said you came by earlier and I wanted to thank you for coming all this way" "hey little boots we're here for you know matter what" fin came nearer the phone "that female detective is hitting on Amanda" he said loudly to the phone "fin! I'll never hear the end of this" "your right boots" jimmy said they heard chuckling "rang me asking me for back up" fin continued everyone laughed "ow don't make me laugh it hurts when I laugh" the young blonde said everyone still laughing the nurse came in "sorry to cut this short I need to give you your pain meds and change your dressing" the blonde detective grabbed the phone "we'll ring you back" and hung up.

The blonde detective held her daughters hand as the nurse peeled off the bandage to revel a long but neat set of stitches "your very lucky" the nurse commented while cleaning the area fin had taken to standing in the corner. The nurse cleaned the area and placed a fresh dressing over the area "right we will need to keep you in for observation but I reckon you will be out of here in a few days" the nurse said before leaving. "That must be a good sign" fin commented coming nearer the young blonde the blonde detective nodded and smiled. The young blonde took her next does of pain meds and quickly fell asleep "they must be strong if there knocking her out" fin commented a bit alarmed "I think she doesn't feel as much pain because they have her on all the meds" they both nodded and sat down by the bed.

It was dark the next time the young blonde woke up immediately alarmed she grabbed her phone and put the torch on and was quickly relived to see her mom, fin and jimmy asleep in recliner chairs. Jimmy noticed the sudden movement and shot up trying not wake anyone else in the room he quickly got up and went to her side to be nearly blinded by the young blondes phone. "Hey you okay?" He asked "yeah I just feel weird" "it's probably the pain meds they are giving you" jimmy tried to sooth the young blonde by stroking her hair the young blonde liked it when people stroked her hair it was claiming. The young blonde nodded "can you help me out the bed?" The young blonde asked jimmy looked at her unsure "I just want to go to the vending machine, mom won't let me" jimmy loved the young blondes sense of adventure and rebelliousness he nodded but he had terms "I will but I'll carry you to the wheelchair then we can go to the coffee shop too if you want?" he smiled the young blonde nodded.

Jimmy carefully lifted her out of the bed making sure not to hurt her, he tiptoed out of the room and placed her in her wheelchair that the blonde detective had placed just outside the room so the young blonde couldn't try and go anywhere. The young blonde got comfy jimmy carefully placed a blanket over her and pushed the young blonde to the vending machine and let her pick out some life savers and then carefully pushed her past the nurses' station and to the lift. When the lift opened Marco was about to step out with Luke they helped them into the lift "where you taking her?" "She's been stuck in that room all day and she wanted to get out for a bit but boots wouldn't let her, so we're going to the coffee shop" "hell we're in, little boots you okay?" Marco asked "yeah just feel weird and mom wouldn't let me out of bed" "she's just trying to protect you" "I know but she's being boring didn't she like discharge herself after being shot before and went on a chase like a day later" the young blonde asked "yeah okay maybe she's not the best to be lecturing you about being in the hospital" Marco said realising he lost to a 17 year old girl.

They got to the ground floor and found the all night coffee shop "are you nil by mouth?" Luke asked "no and hell I want coffee" the young blonde replied the guys laughed she was every bit her mother's daughter. They ordered her, her favourite iced mocha and jimmy ordered her an ice tea to take back with them they sat at the table and started drinking their coffees. "Okay so who is this detective that is hitting on your mom?" Marco being as blunt as ever "I think her name is Lindsey boxer she is tall, dark hair, slim she's the one who found me but she doesn't seem to want to leave me even when fin got here she only left because the nurse told her to" the guys looked at each other "you defiantly think her name is Lindsey boxer?" The young blonde nodded the guys started laughing "what?" The young blonde asked "she applied like a million times to be a marshal wouldn't give up and has a thing for bringing down the marshals we never met her but her file was full of rejection slips from us" Luke explained "oh" the young blonde said. "If she comes near you or boots again ring me I want to properly meet this women" Marco said all the guys knew this could end badly Lindsey boxer was obsessed with the marshals and when she couldn't get in said she would destroy them.

The next thing they knew all their phones were ringing jimmy picked up first "jimmy where are you? Where's Kimberly?!" The blonde detective panicked "I left you a note I took her to the coffee shop she woke up and was bored" "I'll be right down" jimmy heard from the angry blonde he hung up. "Well we're in trouble" jimmy said "you best her a coffee and get one for fin" macro added Luke rose and went to the counter a few minutes later the blonde detective and fin came through the door the blonde detective went straight to her daughter "are you okay?" She asked "yeah mom I'm fine I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep and I didn't want to wake you so I tried to get up but I woke jimmy so he brought me down here everything is fine" she spoke quickly so the blonde detective couldn't interrupt "I'm just glad your okay" Luke handed her and fin a coffee each and they sat down. Marco couldn't and wouldn't wait "so this Lindsey chick" everyone laughed "not now Marco" the blonde detective laughed they all sat around the table talking about the case and about why Lindsey has such an added interest in this case but none of them could work it out.

They took the young blonde back up to her room the blonde detective got her settled in bed the nurse came in "we best be checking your chart and bandage and then I will see if you can go home later if you want?" The young blonde nodded relived she might finally get out of the hospital she had only been in a day but it felt like a year.

A few weeks had passed the young blonde could do everything she could before even through the blonde detective didn't like her standing for a long time and cooking on her own. "It turned out detective boxer was the killer all along" Olivia said as they sat in Amanda's living room "she stayed all long to make sure Kimberly couldn't identify her."

**Hope you liked this chapter**

**I was watching an episode of chase when jimmy just got engaged and Annie said did you give her a ring too? Did anyone else notice this?**


End file.
